


The Pack

by Ritonas



Category: Original Work
Genre: E pk gosto de ser macha alpha, Espero que gostem, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Isto existe pk eu sou uma lamechas desgraçada, Mano - Freeform, Multi, enfim
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritonas/pseuds/Ritonas
Summary: Num mundo onde somos todos furrys... I mean lobisomens... Três alcateias são obrigadas a trabalhar em conjunto devido à perseguição da espécie deles. Irá rolar amor, ódio, confusão (principalmente do Tabau) e muita, mas muita lamechiceAlgo para se ler quando não se tem mais nada para fazer
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Gente esta cena é só uma coisita que eu e o João decidimos fazer não levem muito a sério e não se preocupem a história dos Zombies está em primeiro lugar

Rita POV

A manhã do dia que mudou a minha vida começou de uma forma estranha. 

Bem algumas coisas foram iguais: O alarme tocou como sempre, obrigando-me a levantar e começar o dia. Desci as escadas que ligavam os quartos à sala e dirigi-me para a cozinha, começando a fazer o pequeno-almoço para a minha alcateia. Sim, alcateia. 

Pois bem meus caros leitores deixem me apresentar: O meu nome é Rita e eu sou a macha alfa da minha alcateia de lobisomens, o que significa que cabe a mim cuidar deles. Até éramos um grupo pequeno com apenas 11 membros cujos nomes eram Mariana, Rafaela, Coutinho, Henrique, Nuno, Inês, Gomes, Bruna, João, Dinis e eu, claro. Os quatro primeiros eram nada mais nada menos que os nossos ómegas, o que era um número relativamente grande para uma alcateia tão pequena, mas era remediado pelo facto de o resto do grupo ser constituído por três betas e quatro alfas respetivamente. Quatro alfas estes em que dois deles eram os meus irmãos: o Dinis e o João. 

Éramos poucos, mas vivíamos felizes todos juntos numa casa afastada do resto da civilização para podermos estar à vontade e que tinha sido toda remodelada para satisfazer as nossas necessidades pelo João. E por falar nele, ouvia-o agora com a minha audição apurada a descer as escadas para se juntar a mim. 

“Bom dia.” - cumprimentou-me ele, abraçando-me. Era muito mais alto que eu, mesmo sendo o mais novo dos irmãos. Quando se olhava para ele assumia-se que o cargo de líder da alcateia pertencia-lhe, no entanto, sendo os nossos pais os antigos líderes e seguindo as regras antigas, esse lugar era dado ao filho/filha mais velho do alfa que, neste caso, era eu. 

“Bom dia, mano bro. A Bruna?” - perguntei-lhe, escapando do bear hug e fazendo os ovos mexidos 

“Ainda está a dormir. Não somos precisos assim tantos na cozinha” - respondeu-me, roubando um bocado de bacon do prato o que o fez receber uma patada minha que não o incomodou muito- “Ah e o Dinis está ao telefone com a diretora da escola.” 

“A sério? Porquê?” 

“Não sei, mas não deve ser algo de mais” 

Mal ele acabou de dizer isto vi as orelhas dele arrebitarem e saiu disparado a correr para a sala. Seria chocante se já não fosse habitual e, se tivesse de adivinhar (que estaria certa), diria que a Bruna devia estar agora a vir para baixo para pôr a mesa. Olhei para a direção da sala e vi aqueles dois nas suas lamechices habituais acompanhados da Mariana a deslizar pouco a pouco na minha direção numa tentativa de escapar àquilo. 

Pois é a Bruna e o João mesmo sendo os dois alfas tinham conseguido o maravilhoso feito de serem almas gémeas ou, utilizando o termo mais correto da nossa espécie, “Mates”. Uma alma gémea é basicamente uma pessoa destinada para ti com a qual tu estás em perfeita sintonia, porém, um mate é muito mais que isso. Eles conseguem sentir mudanças de emoção um do outro e têm uma ligação especial e todo o lobisomem tem um. Geralmente, o mate de um alfa seria um ómega, havendo algumas exceções de betas, mas dois alfas serem mates? Havia apenas 15 casos desses em toda a história da nossa espécie e eles, de alguma forma, conseguiram juntar-se a essa lista. Todavia, para vos ser sinceros, alfas ou não, eles para mim pareceriam para sempre dois cachorrinhos a brincar. 

Aos poucos a alcateia foi acordando e sentando-se à volta da mesa a conversar. O Coutinho, a Inês, a Rafaela e o Henrique discutiam sobre qualquer coisa aos berros enquanto a Mariana e o Nuno conversavam um com o outro sobre os mais variados temas e o João e a Bruna.... bem... eram o João e a Bruna. É, éramos uma pequena família feliz. Só faltava ali o Dinis o que devia de ter-me sido logo sinal de que algo de errado não estava certo. Quando ele finalmente chegou já estávamos nós a terminar o pequeno-almoço e eu e o Coutinho andávamos à porrada pelo último pedaço de bacon (que acabou por ser gamado pela Bruna). Não vinha com uma cara muito feliz e fez-me sinal a mim e ao João que o seguíssemos. 

“Que se passou?” - questionei-lhe, fechando a porta do escritório onde Dinis andava às voltas a pensar. O escritório tinha sido um pequeno extra adicionado pelo nosso pai para que pudéssemos conversar sem que ninguém conseguisse ouvir mesmo com a audição apurada de lobisomem. 

“Suponho que o João te tenha dito que eu estava ao telemóvel? Pois bem as notícias não são boas. O conselho tomou uma decisão qualquer que nos afeta e ela convocou-nos para discutirmos os termos com ela” - explicou-nos ele finalmente parando de andar. 

“E para quando é?” - perguntou João 

“Para daqui a uma hora” 

\---------//---------

Ora uma hora depois estávamos nós na escola a subir à direção, mais precisamente ao gabinete da diretora. Ela fazia parte do Conselho Sobrenatural, responsável por proteger todas as criaturas sobrenaturais e fazer as leis que tínhamos de seguir e, sendo uma bruxa, criou esta escola com encantamentos de forma a formar um completo abrigo para nós sobrenaturais. Se nos chamava com tanta urgência era porque algo de grave se tinha passado. Ao entrarmos no gabinete dela, recebeu-nos com um abraço e um sorriso na cara, porém era falso e via pela expressão dela que era tudo apenas cortesia. 

“Devem se estar a questionar o porquê de vos ter chamado, portanto, vou passar logo ao assunto. O nível de caça ao lobisomem tem aumentado drasticamente e atingiu um nível tão preocupante que foi necessário reunir o Conselho e este determinou que, como forma de proteção, se devia juntar as alcateias pequenas como a vossa para se protegerem uns aos outros.” - começou ela o seu discurso, os seus olhos parecendo cada vez mais cansados à medida que falava. Queria intervir e questionar aquilo, mas sabia que era melhor esperar ao fim, até porque não me parecia que isto fosse ser a por parte. 

“A escola responsabilizou-se em receber duas alcateias que sofreram baixas devido a esta caça. A primeira delas é do alfa Luís que integrará a turma convosco. Devo avisar-vos que o Luís anda obcecado em encontrar uma Luna para assegurar a sobrevivência da alcateia e que será particularmente agressivo. Peço-vos, portanto, que tenham paciência com ele, pois estes são tempos complicados.” 

Agora eu sei que podem estar confusos sobre o que é uma Luna, por isso, passo a explicar. Uma Luna é nada mais nada menos que a companheira/o do alfa da alcateia. Simples quanto isso. Geralmente, o alfa procuraria o seu mate, mas, se não o encontrasse e querendo manter o título na família, procurava convencer outra pessoa a tomar esse lugar. Era basicamente um jogo político. 

“E quanto à segunda alcateia” - perguntou Dinis, estudando cada expressão da diretora, provavelmente a tentar decifra-la. 

“Ah! Essa é um caso interessante. A segunda alcateia perdeu recentemente o alfa e está agora à procura de sucessor” - explicou-nos ela, levando as mãos à cabeça 

“Ele não tinha irmãos mais novos? Ou primos” - questionei eu 

“Oh, tinha. Uma irmã mais nova. E é ela que está a gerir a alcateia enquanto não sobre outro alfa ao poder” 

“Então,” - comecei- “Porque é que não é ela a alfa?” 

“Bem, porque ela é um ómega” 

Peço desculpa o quê? Não, isso não era possível. Um filho de um alfa era sempre, bem, um alfa. Já se tinha ouvido falar de filhos beta, mas um ómega? Deviam estar a gozar comigo. A não ser que o pai dela não fosse o alfa. 

“Eu sei o que estão a pensar e, sim, ela é um caso extremamente raro. Os pais delas não eram mates, o que influenciou de alguma forma o estatuto dela. Mas, como devem imaginar, isto põe uma questão importante de sucessão. Pelas regras seria ela a tomar poder, no entanto, sendo um ómega isso já não pode acontecer.” 

“E então já têm alguém? Talvez o mate dela possa ocupar esse lugar não?” - perguntou João. Entendia que este caso era extremamente interessante para o meu irmão, visto que também ele desafiava aquilo que era normal tendo a mate que tinha. 

“Não, ela ainda não encontrou o mate, portanto, muito provavelmente o lugar irá para um alfa mais novo da alcateia chamado Francisco e não me admiraria muito se ele a fizesse a Luna dele para manter a linhagem.” 

“Bem, não é um problema nosso” -respondi eu, preparando-me para ir embora dali para fora 

“Rita, peço-vos que levem isto a sério. Quer queiram quer não este assunto agora envolve-vos, pois vocês vão ter de trabalhar com estas alcateias. Pensem no que elas perderam. Vocês quatro alfas. Quatro! Isso é um número muito elevado mesmo numa alcateia grande, agora imaginem na vossa. As outras alcateias não têm essa sorte e a vossa colaboração é crucial. A escola disponibiliza o espaço para vocês poderem treiná-las e conviverem todos, mas por favor, ajudem-nos"- implorou ela. Acredito que aquilo tudo fosse uma pressão enorme nos ombros dela e isso deu-me pena. 

“Peço desculpa diretora, mas o que é que nós ganhamos com isto? Claramente vejo vantagens para os outros menos para nós. Se o único benefício que nós ganhamos é mais elementos para nos ajudar a proteger-nos então isso é igual a receber nada. Nós podemo-nos defender muito bem sozinhos.” - contra-argumentou o João. 

“João, é a tua espécie. Não nos cabe a todos nós protege-la? Se não contribuíres tu, quem contribuirá? Os humanos? Mas, a decisão é vossa.” - acabou ela 

Foquei a minha mente de modo a sintoniza-la com os meus irmãos. Dentro das alcateias era possível os membros comunicarem mentalmente e era isso que tentava fazer agora. 

(Que acham disto?) - perguntei-lhes 

(Eu continuo a dizer que isto é ridículo e que não nos serve de nada)- disse o João 

(E tu Dinis)- questionei-o agora. Tinha estado até então calado e interessava-me qual pudesse ser a opinião dele 

(Acho que tanto ela como o João têm razão no que dizem e, se tivesse no lugar dos outros grupos, acharia um insulto recusar esta junção, no entanto, ao fim e ao cabo a decisão final é tua, por isso). 

Entendia muito bem o porquê de o João reclamar com isto e sabia que a diretora estava desesperada por ajuda. A decisão não era fácil, mas talvez a curiosidade de conhecer os outros falou mais alto, pois disse: 

“Conte connosco, diretora, iremos fazer o melhor que pudermos” 

\--------//--------

Contar ao resto da alcateia do que se tinha passado não foi tarefa fácil, havendo opiniões mistas acerca daquilo. Todavia, a decisão já estava tomada e não havia volta a dar. 

Dois dias depois, encontrávamo-nos todos no átrio da escola para a primeira reunião entre alcateias. Tínhamos sido avisados previamente que a alcateia da ómega, que tinha ficado a saber que se chamava Margarida, iria chegar ligeiramente mais tarde e que devíamos começar sem eles. 

Mal a alcateia do Luís chegou surgiu uma tensão naquele sítio. Ambos os grupos se começaram a analisar um a um desconfiados. Acenei com a cabeça ao Luís e ele retribuiu o gesto. Notava-se que era ele o alfa do grupo pela forma com andava. O resto da alcateia dele devia ser principalmente betas, com um ou dois ómegas pelo meio. Enquanto eles se moviam para outro canto do átrio à espera da Diretora para começarmos aquele encontro, reparei numa das betas que ia à frente com ele. Era-me muito familiar e podia jurar que tinha brincado com ela e com o Dinis várias vezes quando éramos pequenos. 

“Ei, Dinis” - chamei-o, apontando para a rapariga- “Aquela moça não era nossa amiga de infância? O nome dela é Beatriz, se não me engano.” 

Porém ele não me respondeu. Em vez disso ficou especado a olhar para ela, parecendo que tinha visto um fantasma. Era muito estranho e nunca o tinha visto assim. 

Quando a diretora chegou começou as apresentações formais. Os primeiros a serem apresentados foram eu e o Luís como seria de esperar. Fiquei a saber que a alcateia dele era formava por membros cujos nomes eram: Margarida (mais conhecida como Guida para não confundir com a do outro grupo), Mariana Carvalho, Ferraz, Diana, Possacos, Rafael, Tabau, Daniela e, por fim, a tal Beatriz. Á menção do nome dela senti o Dinis à minha beira a suster a respiração e ela fez o mesmo quando foi chamado o nome dele. Aquilo estava a ficar demasiado estranho para o meu gosto e preparava-me para lhe mandar um rotativo para ver se ele deixava de ser coiote quando me bateu a realização: Será que eles são... 

Não tive tempo de acabar os meus pensamentos, pois de repente chegou a última alcateia e o meu mundo virou de pernas para o ar. 

“Peço desculpa pelo-” - começou a líder do grupo, a Margarida. Mas também parou o que estava a fazer quando olhou para mim 

Parecia que o tempo tinha parado e os meus sentidos estavam em overdrive, parecendo que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Não conseguir formar qualquer pensamento até que comecei a ouvir uma voz no fundo da cabeça. Era o meu lobo que gritava em canto tribal: 

MATE, MATE, MATE 

Era impossível, mas nada fazia mais sentido naquele momento. 

Ela era minha soulmate. E estava neste preciso momento a bazar dali para fora. 

Espera o quê? 

Yep. Aquilo tinha acontecido. 

Tinha acabado de conhecer a minha mate 

E ela tinha fugido de mim


	2. Os Meus Irmãos São Uns Burros E O Luís Irrita-me

João POV

A nova matilha chegara e a líder da nossa alcateia, que supostamente é o membro que devia se saber comportar, estava de momento atrás de uma Omega que era, ao mesmo tempo, a líder do grupo mais fraco que íamos ter de ajudar. Bom trabalho Rita. Ainda por cima com o Dinis neste estado, parece que me cabe a mim tratar de tudo. 

Todos olhavam uns para os outros, desconfiados, então, para quebrar o gelo dei um passo em frente, dando um aperto de mão ao Luís e ao Mesquita, um alfa que ficou a representar a sua alcateia, e dei um breve sorriso para cumprimentar os outros betas e ómegas, fazendo a bruna, ciumenta, me apertar a mão com força. 

“Ora, agora que estão... quase...todos aqui posso dar-vos as informações que todos querem” - começou a diretora- “Por favor, sigam-me"- e levou-nos para o auditório onde as três alcateias se sentaram com algumas filas de distância entre cada uma 

Lá explicou-nos o que eu e os meus irmãos já sabíamos, mas que o resto desconhecia: que a alcateia do Luís ia ficar na nossa turma, enquanto que a alcateia da Omega (esqueci-me do nome dela, e por algum motivo tenho o pressentimento de que não o vou ter de decorar) ficaria na turma de artes, para ninguém desconfiar. De seguida, apresentou-nos os nossos professores deste ano, contudo a "turma" continuava dividida como era de esperar. Todos menos o Dinis e a tal Bia, que se davam muito bem. 

Começava a ficar com fome e sentia que a Bruna também pelo que quando a diretora nos quis levar para o ginásio e começar o treino dei a ideia de irmos comer primeiro. E para um lobo comer, tem de caçar! Não se trata de ser o mais rápido e o mais forte, embora na minha alcateia eu vencia, mas sim de quem tem o melhor grupo, os melhores sentidos, individuais e de equipa, e assim era uma excelente maneira de juntarmos as alcateias. Então fomos todos para trás da escola, que tinha uma enorme floresta para o lado sul enquanto o resto da civilização estava logo do outro lado da rua. Quando ficamos longe da vista indesejada de quaisquer curiosos, todos nos transformamos. Eu era um lobo negro de olhos azuis, uma mancha branca no peito e uma cicatriz na coxa direita que me lembrava sempre o porquê de não gostar de homens. Era o maior lobo, mesmo entre os novos, tanto em altura como em largura, fazendo valer o pelo escuro para impor respeito. A Bruna, tão bela, tão angelical, a maior fêmea, tinha um pelo branco perfeito com um olho azul e outro cinzento. Eram tão lindos... Ainda me lembro de quando a vi pela primeira vez desta forma, como era simplesmente... Perfeito.... Mas agora não podia apreciar a sua elegância, a sua cor... Desculpem, sim, ela é mesmo perfeita ok? 

Luís era elegante também, mais baixo e mais magro que eu, de um cinzento escuro com manchas mais claras. Quis logo marcar o território e circulou todas as fêmeas da minha alcateia. Mas assim que se aproximou da Bruna, não consegui evitar um rosnar para impor o respeito de volta. Quando olhei para Dinis, estava ele e Bia a correr atrás um do outro deixando a caçada para mim. Decidi juntar os betas e os alfas para preparar um plano, enquanto que os ómegas perseguissem coelhos ou assim. O Luís começava a irritar-me, muito irrequieto, obrigando a lhe rosnar outra vez para entrar nos eixos. Íamos procurar o rasto e assim que alguém encontrasse alguma pista de um veado ou de um alce, uivariam e a caçada começaria. Dividimo-nos e partimos cheirando tudo e ouvidos á escuta. 

Passados 10 minutos o uivo de Bruna ouviu-se pela floresta. Ela detetou um alce e toda a alcateia partiu na direção do uivo. Bruna uiva de novo, atualizando a localização do animal. Chego até ela e já está o Dinis, e a Bia com ela e o alce a correr uns bons 500 metros á nossa frente. Olho para bruna e Dinis. Eles sabem a técnica que usamos, de o fazer dar a volta enquanto eu dou o corte pelo lado de surpresa. Acenamos, e Dinis explica a técnica a Bia, que vai fazer de Rita desta vez na caçada. Depressa eles fazem o alce começar a virar quando de repente o Mesquita e o Luís aparecem. O primeiro vinha na minha direção, distraído sem sequer ver o alce, enquanto Luis, vendo a presa, corre para cima dela, fazendo o alce ir exatamente na direção do jovem Alfa, tão ignorante e inexperiente, pelo que eu, temendo o pior, salto empurrando o Mesquita para fora de perigo mesmo antes do alce, com o Luís já junto aos seus calcanhares, passar. 

Luís é muito rápido, mas agora perto do alce e sem apoio dirige-se para norte a toda a velocidade. Uivo, mas sem efeito, ele não me responde e então parto em direção a eles, mas o outor alfa era muito rápido, e quando finalmente os apanhei, já estavamos quase a chegar á estrada pelo que o risco de caçadores era demasiado grande. Rosno e uivo ao lado de Luís, mas ele é demasiado obcecado e não entende o perigo. Sem outra escolha faço o alce virar, ganhando mais algum tempo. Quando Luís vê o que estou a fazer, tem uma ideia e também ele corre ao lado do animal, olhamos um para o outro e aos três saltamos ambos para cima do dele. Com as nossas garras, trepamos para tentar imobilizar o animal. Eu mordo o pescoço enquanto o Luís tenta fazer parar as pernas traseiras do nosso almoço. O alce começa a abanar a cabeça com as enormes hastes quase me derrubando, mas assim que Luís o faz tropeçar e cair, com uma dentada precisa na traqueia, a presa morre e um uivo ouve-se para chamar para o almoço. Comemos todos, por ordem. Primeiro eu e a Bruna, depois o Dinis, depois Luís e o Mesquita, depois os nossos betas, e depois todos os outros. Assim que acabei, enrosquei-me com a Bruna, dando-lhe carinho com o focinho. Ela deitou-se então em baixo de mim, e fiquei a protege-la, muito atento a todos os movimentos e sons estranhos. Voltamos para a escola assim que todos acabaram de comer. 

” Vamos para o ginásio, para nos darmos melhores e todos nos soltarmos mais?” - sugeriu a professora, numa tentativa de quebrar o gelo - “temos de começar a treinar.” 

“Parece-me uma boa ideia, temos de mostrar o que valemos” - afirmou o Luís olhando para mim de lado com um pequeno sorriso, mesmo a provocar-me, mas eu, adulto, maduro, simplesmente ignorei (para me vingar mais tarde). 

Começamos com corridas de resistência à volta do pavilhão. Eu e o Dinis começamos junto da nossa alcateia, mas o Luís corria bem distante da sua. Os 3 grupos já se juntavam a fazer uma grande alcateia unida e o Luís corria já com meia volta de avanço. Mas eu e o Dinis não fizemos caso, era só aquecimento. Enquanto isso os outros membros da nossa alcateia começavam a falar com os outros e a brincar, começando a ganhar confiança. Quando o Luís deu uma volta inteira de avanço comecei a correr a sério ao lado dele tentando ultrapassa-lo para lhe mostrar quem era mais rápido, no entanto, como já devia ter entendido nos bosques não era eu. Mesmo assim, eu e ele num sprint desesperado, olhando um para o outro de vez em quando continuávamos a correr lado a lado. 

Quando estávamos a chegar perto do grupo ladrei para lhe chamar atenção e assim que olhou para mim e desviou os olhos do caminho, bateu de focinho no Gomes, tropeçando e caindo, me dando a vitória durante algum tempo. Dinis juntara-se a mim á frente, a minha vingança estava concluída, até que de repente Luís atira-se sobre mim de boca aberta, no entanto, Dinis, que o vigiava, avisou-me, pelo que saltei e lhe dei logo uma patada. Paramos. Um a olhar para o outro, a rosnar, mas a diretora interrompeu a tempo, anunciando que podíamos começar o treino de combate. 

Começaram os ómegas contra os betas mais fracos, e os alfas contra os betas mais fortes. Eu vigiava Bruna, mesmo enquanto lutava. Não era muito bruto, mas castigava nos erros cometidos pelos inexperientes. Luís começou a interagir sobretudo com fêmeas demonstrando especial interesse na Inês. Quando a Bruna lutou contra ela, o Luís ficou de repente muito possessivo e começou a rosnar a Bruna. Quando Bruna saltou para cima dela aproveitando uma falha Luís saltou também para cima da minha mate que estava desprevenida. Mas assim que ele tirou os pés do chão eu já estava a saltar para o impedir. Batemos todos uns contra os outros, mas a Bruna saiu magoada de uma pata. Nesse momento não aguentei mais. Os olhos do Luís, provocadores, cheios de adrenalina e testosterona, causavam-me uma vontade tremenda de lhe dar uma lição. Ele era mais magro que eu e um pouco mais baixo. Sentia-me dominante, mas também sabia que ele era mais rápido, o que me causava dúvidas. Todas elas desapareceram quando ele investiu sobre mim.... Saltei para cima dele e atirei-o para o chão. Estava pronto para saltar outra vez quando a Rita chegou. Olhei para ela, vinha com a Omega. Mas só esse breve olhar custou-me uma queda.


End file.
